


Nothing She Can't Do

by hanorganaas



Series: 1 Million Words August Rush [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you sure we are in the right place" Danny whispered to Steve causing him to smirk, "I can't take this girl seriously look how she dresses!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing She Can't Do

**Author's Note:**

> For **1 Million Word's** August Rush Challenge [Day 1](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/236087.html)

"Are you sure we are in the right place" Danny whispered to Steve causing him to smirk, "I can't take this girl seriously look how she dresses!"

"Don't underestimate her," Gibbs said to his two guests from Five-0, "she's one of the best!"

Abby smiled as she turned to the three men.

"Was able to hack into the system and found three secret locations Wo Fat may be hiding." She said a map of Hawaii came up with three red spots.

Steve and Danny's eyes only widened as Abby smiled and gave the two men a victorious thumbs up.


End file.
